Naruto
by shinkuizumi11
Summary: Naruto merupakan adik dari Rias, sayangnya semua tidak berlangsung lama, setelah divonis dengan hukuman mati, setelah melanggar perjanjian yang telah disetujui dalam rating game. setelah beberapa hari Rias hidup dalam depresi dan keputusasaan sampai reinkarnasi dari sosok sang adik muncul kembali di hadapannya #MAINSTREAM #HOT #LEMON BERTEBARAN (hanya untuk dewasa)
1. Chapter 1

Cerita ini saya buat karena sedang lagi mendapat inspirasi saja, untuk cerita yang dikehidupan baru untuk sementara stop karena ceritanya jadi berantakan, mungkin yang legend gear dulu saya lanjutkan.

.

.

.

.

.

Naruto

Xover: Naruto x Highschool DxD

Pair: Naruto x Rias

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto x Ichiei Ishibumi

Genre: Romance, Ecchi, Single pair, Super Power, Supranatural

Summary: Naruto merupakan adik dari Rias, sayangnya semua tidak berlangsung lama, setelah divonis dengan hukuman mati, setelah melanggar perjanjian yang telah disetujui dalam rating game. setelah beberapa hari Rias hidup dalam depresi dan keputusasaan sampai reinkarnasi dari sosok sang adik muncul kembali di hadapannya

* * *

chapter 1 permulaan

"Nah sayang sekarang sudah tidak ada yang mengganggu kita, jadi bagaimana jika kita melakukannya sekarang." ucap Raiser sambil membakar pakaian pengantin Rias dan hanya menyisakan pakaian dalamnya saja

"Hentikan Phenex mesum jangan pernah menyentuh _nee-sam_ _a_." ucap sosok yang menerobos masuk

"Na..Naruto- _kun_." ucap Rias kepada sosok tersebut

"Ck pengganggu." ucap Raiser

Naruto yang kondisi kakaknya langsung mencoba masuk, sayangnya disaat itu tubuh Naruto langsung ditahan oleh seluruh peerage Raiser, Raiser pun langsung tersenyum sinis. "Sudah lebih baik kau lihat baik-baik saat dimana aku mengambil keperawanan kakakmu ini." ucap raiser sambil merobek celana dalam milik Rias yang merupakan benang terakhir yang menutup bagian pribadinya

"HENTIKAAN..." teriak Naruto

Tapi Raiser malah melanjutkan kegiatannya "Nah ingat apap perjanjian kita setelang rating game sayang. kali ini aku akan mendapatkan keperwananmu." ucap Raise yang dimana kejantanannya sudah menyentuh bibir dari kewanitaan Rias

"HENTIKAN KU BILANG." teriak Naruto yang membuat para peerage raiser terpental dan Naruto langsung meninju pipi Raiser

Raiser pun langsung terpelanting terkena tinju Naruto. "Apa yang kau lakukan bocah sialan." ucap Raiser tidak terima

"Naruto- _kun_." ucap Rias sedikit senang, tapi sayangnya ekspresi Rias langsung berubah saat melihat wajah sang adik yang dimana wajahnya sangat mengerikan. "Nar..ruto- _kun_." ucap Rias gemetar sambil mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Naruto. Tapi saat itu Naruto langsung melesat kearah Raiser, Naruto pun langsung meremas kejantanan milik Raiser

"Uukkhh..!" lenguh Raiser saat kejantanannya diremas oleh Naruto

"Milikmu besar juga ya, tapi sayangnya milikmu menyentuh tempat yang salah. Jadi ucapkan selamat tinggal." ucap Naruto sambil meledakkan kenjatanan Raiser

"Aakkhhh..." teriak Raiser

"Lalu mulutmu juga ku buka lebih lebar ya hihihi..." ucap Naruto sambil memegang mulut bagian bawah dan bagian atas miulik Raiser lalu menariknya berlawanan

"Aaakkh..." teriak Raiser yang dimana kondisiny mengenaskan, bahkan anehnya dirinya tidak bisa beregenerasi

"Na...ruto- _kun_ hiks...hentikan hikss... ku mohon." ucap Rias menangis

"Nah _nee-sama_ sekarang sudah aman." ucap Naruto yang wajahnya kembali ke wajahnya yang penuh kehangatan

"Apa yang terjadi disini." ucap raiser bersama ketiga Maou ainnya dikarenakan kekuatan yang sangat besar

" _N_ _ii-sama._ " Ucap Naruto dan Rias

Sirzech yang melihat para peerage Raiser dan kondisi Raiser yang mengenaskan langsung mengetahui dalang yang melakukan hal tersebut karena Sirzech satu-satunya orang yang mengethaui perasaan Naruto ke Rias yang sebenarnya. "Naruto kau telah melanggar perjanjian dalam Rating game yang dimenangkan oleh Raiser dan itu juga telah melanggar hukum yang berat." Kata Sirzech tegas

"Apa maksud _nii-sama_ , _nii-sama_ harusnya tahu kalau aku tidka mencintai Raiser." ucap Raiser

"Maaf tapi peraturan tetap peraturan." ucap Sirzech yang sebenarnya dirinya juga tidak tega dan membuat penghalang disekitar Rias

Sirzech bersama ketiga Maou lainnya mengelilingi Naruto dan membaca mantara sihir hingga lingkaran sihir berwarna hitam muncul dibawah kaki Naruto

"Ada perkataan terakhir Gremory Naruto." ucap Sirzech

" _N_ _ee-sama_ aku mencintaimu sangatmencintai mu tapi bukan hanya sebagai kakak tapi juga sebagai perempuan. Selamat tinggal _nee-sama_." ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum dengan liquid yang membasahi pipinya

"NARUTOOOOO..." teriak Rias

DDuuaarrr...

.

.

.

Sejak kejadian tersebut Rias benar-benar berubah bahkan dirinya sudah tidak terlalu berambisi dalam rating game, terbukti dari 5 kali 3 diantaranya mengalami kekalahan dan hanya 2 kemenangan. Para peeragenya pun cemas dengan kondisi dirinya yang juga tidak jarang dirinya melamun saat semuanya berkumpul

beberapa kemudian Rias masih tidak mengalami perubahan bahkan saat di kelas Rias lebih sering memandangi awan, sampai membuat Akeno dan Sona menyerah kepada dirinya

"Baiklah semua kita kedatangan murid baru dari Sapporo." ucap guru yang sedang mengajar. "Silahkan perkenalkan nama mu."

"Namaku Naruto, Sawada Naruto." ucap murid baru tersebut

Rias yang mendengar nama adiknya langsung menoleh dan membeku seketika bahkan Akeno dan Sona pun juga sama seperti halnya Rias. Sosok yang telah mati seolah hidup kembali hanya saja rambutnya yang berwarna jingga dan matanya berwarna merah.

"Baiklah Sawada- _san_ bisa kau bisa duduk di dekat pintu paling belakang." ucap sang guru

"Baik." balas Naruto yang menuju tempat duduknya

Selama pelajaran Naruto tidak tahan karena terus dipandangi oleh Rias, Akeno dan Sona. Rias memandang Seolah-olah bahwa Naruto yang sekarang ini adiknya, sedangkan Akeno dan Sona memandangnya dengan pandangan curiga. Walau Naruto tidak menyukainya dia lebih kesal terhadap ayahnya yang seenak jidatnya memasukkannya ke sekolah ini, bahkan dia harus pindah rumah juga dari Sapporo dan tinggal sendiri. "Dasar _teme-oyaji_." gumam Naruto.

Naruto bahkan saat makan siang pun diawasi oleh ketiganya, walau sebelumnya para siswa dan siswi menanyakan beberapa pertanyaan seperti alasan pindah, ada yang minta no hp, hobinya apa, mau masuk club mana dan ada yang menanyakan punya pacar atau belum. Naruto pun hanya menjawabnya dengan santai karena baginya semua pertanyaannya masih dalam sebatasa wajar. seperti menjawab alasannya pindah karena perintah orang tuanya, no hpnya 81xxx xxx xxx xxx, hobinya semua olahraga, inginnya masuk ke klub sepak bola atau basket dan dirinya masih sendiri, karena gak pernah kepikiran soal pacar.

Naruto yang telah selesai mengikuti sekolah hari ini memutuskan untuk langsung pulang dan disaat membuka loker Naruto harus terjatuh akibat banyaknya surat bahkan ada coklat membuat dirinya menghela nafasnya karena jk ada Naruko bisa dijamin coklatnya langsung diambil dan dihabiskan walau Naruto sendiri tidak suka makanan manis.

"Naruto- _kun_."

"Ah iya." balas Naruto yang menengok dan ccrroott... dirinya dapat melihat celana dalm hitam model g-string. 'Sial nih sekolah jika para siswi memakai ini bisa cepat anemia nih.' Batin Naruto mengelap hidupnya yang mimisan

"Kau benarkan Naruto- _kun_." ucap sosok itu lagi

"Iya aku Naruto." balas Naruto yang harus menutup hidungnya

"Syukurlaaahh..." ucap sosok tersebut yang langsung memeluk Naruto. Naruto yang dipeluk hanya bisa diam dan bingung dengan sosok yang memeluknya

"A..ano.."

"Syukurlah...syukurlah... kau masih hidup. Nah bagaimana jika kita ke ruang klub ku, aku jamin Issei dan Kiba pasti akan langsung mengajakmu latih tanding." ucap sosok tersebut

'Issei? Kiba?' Batin Naruto yang semakin bingung

Sosok itupun langsung menarik Naruto ke dalam lingkaran sihir. "Ayo." ucapnya

"Hei...hei...Hhwwaaa..." protes Naruto yang akhirnya menghilang dalam lingkatran sihir tersebut bersama sosok yang menariknya

Occult club

"Hhh... Buchou lama sekali." ucap laki-laki berambut coklat bernama Hyoudo Issei

Saat itu lingkaran sihir muncul dan muncul sosok rias tapi dia tidak sendiri melainkan bersama Naruto, saat sosok Naruto muncul membuat seluruh anggota klub tersebut terkejut bahkan Koneko yang selalu memasang wajah datarnya langsung mengeluarkan air mata. "Ini bohongkan." Gumamnya

"A..ano Buchou apakah yang disebelahmu itu." ucap Koneko lagi sambil menahan air matanya

"Yups benar dia Naruto." ucap Rias senang

"DASAR PENIRUUU..." teriak Issei yang langsung menghantam wajah Naruto dengan Boost gear miliknya

Naruto yang terkejut hanya bisa menghalangi wajahnya dengan lengannya dan menyebabkan dirinya menembus dinding Klub dan menghantam dinding kamar mandi yang berada di belakangnya

"Uuoogghh...!" ucap Naruto saat punggungnya menabrak dinding marmer kamr mandi

"Apa yang kau lakukan Issei." ucap Rias sambil berlari menuju Naruto dan membantunya beridir. "Kamu tidak apa-apa Naruto- _kun."_ tambah Rias.

"Ah iya tidak apa-apa, aku hanya terkejut dan punggungku sedikit sakit hehehe..." ucap Naruto.'Sial tinjunya lebih kuat dari Naruko.' uap batin Naruto yang berbeda dengan apa yang dia bicarakan dengan Rias

"Dasar kenapa kau langsung menyerang Naruto- _kun_ , Issei." bentak Rias kepada Issei

"Issei pun mendekat dan memegang kedua bahu Rias. "Sadarlah buchou, Naruto yang jadi adikmu telah meninggal dan dia Naruto yang berbeda." Ucap Issei emosi karena rivalnya yang harusnya sudah meninggal orang yang sudah dianggap saudara kandungnya muncul tapi dengan sosok yang berbeda membuat Issei tidak bisa menerimanya

"Lepaskan tanganmu dan apa maksudmu, Naruto ada disini dia belum mati." Ucap Rias yang masih belum bisa menerima kematian sang adik dan juga orang yang dicintainya

"Kau lihat baik-baik rambut seluruh keluargamu berwarna merah, sedangkan dia jingg. Sadarlah buchou sampai kapan kau menolak atas kematiannya dan bukan cuma kau yang sedih atas kematiannya kami semua juga sedih atas kematiannya." ucap Issei

"Hhhh... jadi bagitu rupanya, ini akan semakin rumit dan lebih baik si tomat ini lebih dapat bisa menerimanya dan aku harus bertanya sama si ekor kuda tentang kematian adik si tomat.' Batin Naruto sambil melihata pertengkaran kedua makhluk yang berbeda gender di depannya

"Kau kenapa Issei apa karena kau tidak terima kalau Naruto mencintai ku hah." ucap Rias yang masih emosi. "Sudahlah berdebat dengan mu tidak akan selesai." tambahnya sambil membawa Naruto pergi

'Hhhh... seandainya tahu begini aku akan kabur dari kota ini sebelum menapakkan kaki di kota ini dasar _teme-oyaji_ ' batin Naruto yang resah atas kejadian yang terjadi

"Naruto- _kun_." ucap Rias tapi maish bisa didengar oleh Naruto

"A..ah iya." balas Naruto

"Kau punya tempat tinggal? karena jika ku bawa ke rumah ada kemingkinan hiks... _nii-sama_ akan membunuh mu hiks... lagi." ucap Rias sambil terisak

'Hhh... hari pertama yang menyebalkan.' batin Naruto yang sudah pasrah. "Tenang kalau tempat tinggal ku ada kok." ucapnya kepada Rias

"Kalau begitu malam ini aku akan tinggal bersama mu ya." balas Rias semangat

"Haahhh...!" balas Naruto terkejut dengan apa yang Rias katakan

Rumah Naruto

'Ini gila...ini gila...ini benar-benar aaakkk... kenapa hari pertama sudah begini.' batin Naruto sambil mengacak-mengack rambut pirangnya

"Naruto- _kun_." ucap Rias sambil membawa bantal di pintu kamar Naruto

"A...ah iya." balas Naruto

"Bo..boleh malam ini aku tidur bersama mu." ucap Rias dengan rona merah di pipinya

"Hah! yang benar saja. Lagipula kita ini laki-laki dan perempuan dan...dan..." ucap naruto gugup dan tiba-tiba wajahnya langsung memerah memikirkan apa yang terjadi

"Dasar Naruto- _kun_ mesum. Tapi jika itu Naruto- _kun_ aku tidak apa-apa." ucap Rias sambil melepas kancing pakaiannya satu demu satu

"Waa...waaa...waa..." balas Naruto panik dan langsung merapatkan pakaian Rias kembali

Rias yang melihat Naruto hanya bisa menahan tawanya dan langsung mencium bibir Naruto. Naruto yang dicium langsung membelalakan matanya karena terkejut dengan apa yang Rias lakukan. bahkan lidah rias pun mencoba menari-menari dilangit-langit mulut Naruto

"Mmpphh..." ucap Naruto yang tertahan oleh ciuman yang dilakukan Rias kepada dirinya, Naruto pun langsung memegang kedau pundak Rias dan mendorongnya supaya membuat jarak dirinya dengan Rias

Saat sudah terdapat jarak naruto yang wajahnya memerah mencoba menatap Rias. "Kenapa bukannya kau pernah bilang kalau kau mencintai ku sebegaia perempuan Naruto bukan hanya sebagai _nee-sama_ mu saja." ucap Rias bingung dengan sikap Naruto yang berada di hadapannya

"Hhh... maaf aku hanya terkejut." balas Naruto. 'Aku akan melakukan dosa besar.' batinnya

"Jadi bagai mmpphh..." ucap rias terpotong oleh Naruto yang segera menciumnya. Rias yang terkejut langsung membalas ciuman Naruto dan mulai melepaskan pakaian Naruto yang dibantu juga oleh Naruto, begitu juga dengan Naruto yang mulai melepaskan pakaian milik Rias. Setelah selesai Naruto menggendong dan menjatuhkan Rias dikasur. Mereka pun melepaskan ciumannya dan Naruto dengan perlahan menjilati telinga Ruias di bagian dalam membuat rias seperti tersengat aliran listrik

Setelah itu Naruto secara perlahan menjilati setiap inci tubuh Rias membuat rias gelisah karena sensasinya

"Na..Naruto- _kun_." ucap rias dengan wajah yang sudah memerah

Tapi Naruto tidak peduli bahkan Naruto terus menjilati dan menghisap puting milik Rias dan membuat Rias harus menutup mulutnya supaya desahannya tidak keluar. Setelah puas menjilati dan menghisap puting milik Rias, tangan milik Naruto mengelus bagian pribadi milik Rias

"Kau sudah basah sekali dibagian bawah." ucap Naruto menggodan sambil tangannya terus mengelus bagian pribadi Rias

"NNgghhh... jangan menggoda ku." balas Rias

"Baiklah...baiklah..." balas Naruto yang turun dimana wajahnya tepat dihadapan kewanitaan milik Rias. "Catik sekali." ucapnya

"Na...Naruto- _kun_ i..ini memalukan." Balas Rias yan sangat malu

"Itu karena kau menggodaku duluan." balas Naruto yang mulai menjilati paha Rias

"Nngghh... Na..Naruto- _kun._ Lenguh Rias saat pahanya dijilati oleh Naruto

Naruto pun terus menjilati paha Rias dan terus naik hingga ke pangkalnya. Naruto yang melihat Rias yang sudah merasa menikmati, dengan jahil Naruto membuka bibir kewanitaan milik Rias dan menjilati klitoris milik Rias

"KKyyyaaa... bodoh apa yang kau lakukan." ucap Rias

"Tidak ada hanya membuat semakin panas." balas Naruto santai dan kembali menjilati klitoris milik Rias

"Kkyyaa... jangan aahh... Naru aahhh... jika.. kau lakukan itu aku aahh..." desah Rias dan juga keluar cairan dari daerah kewanitaannya

"Nah sekarang hidangan uatamnay." ucap Naruto melepas boxernya dan mengelus kewanitaan milik Rias dengan kejantanannya yang sudah berdiri gagah

Rias POV

A..aku tidak menyangka Naruto- _kun_ seperti sudah pengalaman dan kejantanannya juga sudah besar. "Aahh... Naruto- _kun_ aku tidak tahan aahh... jangan menggodaku." ucapku saat Naruto- _kun_ menggesek-gesekkan kejantanannya di bagian pribadiku bahkan sesekali gesekannya mengenai klitoris ku dan membuatku seperti tersengat aliran listrik statis

"Baiklah ku mulai ya." ucap Naruto- _kun_ yang mulai memasukkan kejantanannya ke dalam kewanitaanku. Rasa seperti terbakar di dalam sana

"Na..Naruto- _kun_ pelan-pelan ini pertama bagiku." ucapku

"Baiklah balas Naruto- _kun_ sambil mengecup pipi ku

Kejantanan milik Naruto- _kun_ terus mencoba masuk ke dalam sampai aku dapat merasakan sakit saat kejantanan Naruto- _kun_ merobek keperawanan ku

"Maaf sakit ya." ucap Naruto- _kun_ lembut sambil melihat wajahku

Beberapa saat kami hanya diam, dan disaat aku sudah merasa enakkan, aku meminta Naruto- _kun_ untuk bregerak. "Bergeraklah." ucap ku dengan nada sehalus mungkin smabil mengelus pipi Naruto- _kun_

Saat Naruto- _kun_ menggerakan kembali rasa sakit itu kembali terasa. Tapi aku mencoba menahannya dan setelah beberapa saat rasa sakit tergantikan dengan rasa membuatku tidak bisa jelaskan dengan kata-kata "Aahh... Naruto- _kun_ nngghh... aahh... jangan aahh... cepat-cepat aaahh..." Ucap ku sat Naruto- _kun_ mem[ercepat gerakannya

"Aahhh.. aku tidak tahan." ucap Naruto- _kun_

"Na..Naruto- _kun_ aahh... di dalam aahh.. nnghh... keluarkan di dalam." balasku sambil melingkari kaki ku di bokong Naruto

"KKyyaa..." teriakku saat di dalam kewanitaanku terasa hangat oleh cairan milik Naruto

Rias POV End

"Hhooaammm... sudah pagi rupanya." ucap Naruto yang melihat Rias tidur diatas dada bidangnya, Naruto perlahan mengubah posisi tidrunya kesamping dan membuat Rias ikut kesamping sehingga tubuh Rias mengenai kasur, dengan perlahan Naruto melepas kejantanannya yang masih menancap dikewanitaan milik Rias dan segera bangun dan Mandi

'Hhh... sepertinya sudah terlambat untuk kembali ke awal.' batin Naruto pundung. Setelah mandi Naruto segera menyiapkan sarapan untuk mereka berdua

Disaat Naruto sedang memasak, Rias bangun dan melihat Naruto, "Naruto- _kun_." ucap Rias lembut dan hanya menutupi tubuhnya dengan selimut

"Mandilah dulu nanti kita sarapan." balas Naruto dan Rias hanya mengangguk dan segera menuju kamar mandi.

Disaat Rias sedang mandi entah kenapa kepala Naruto terasa sakit bahkan rasanya ingin meledak. Naruto yang tidak kuat mencoba meraih kotak obat dan segera meminum obat sakit kepala. 'Sial apa itu tadi rasanya ada suara dikepala ku yang memanggilku dan membuat kepala ku ingin meledak.' batin Naruto bingung

"Naruto- _kun,_ aku baru tahu kau bisa masak. Padahal dulu saat dirumah kau paling tidak suka memasak." Ucap Rias sambil memeluk Naruto dari belakang yang sedang menyiapkan makanan di meja

"Mungkin karena _nee...nee-sama_ tidak pernah mengunjungiku beberapa hari terakhir." ucap Naruto gugup. 'Eg tunggu dulu kenapa aku memanggil dia _nee-sama_.' batin Naruto bingung dengan apa yang dia katakan tadi. "Oh iya hari ini aku tidak masuk sekolah dulu, kepala aku sakit." ucap Naruto lagi

"hoo.. baiklah jika kenapa-kenapa hubungi _nee-sama_ ya." ucap Rias sambil mengecup pipi Naruto dan segera menuju keluar

"Sarapan dulu." teriak Naruto

"Ku sudah jadikan bekal kok." balas Rias

'Hhhh... dasar lebih baik ku kembali tidur.' batin Naruto yang bingung dengan harinya di kota ini

Naruto yang merasa semakin sakit di bagian kepalnya langsung beristirahat dan mulai untuk tidur, beberapa saat naruto tertidurny dirinya bermimpi, di alam mimpinya Naruto melihat sekitarnya hanya putih sampai muncul sosok dihadapannya. "Ka...kau..." ucap Naruto terbata-bata melihat sosok di hadapannya

To be Contiunue

* * *

Disini jujur saja saya lumayan susah membuat adegan lemon yang rinci, butuh 2-3 hari untuk membuatnya dikarenakan saya mengetiknya sambil menonton atau membaca adegan lemon di anime 18+ dan disini saya akan ikutin para reader saja, Naruto mau jadi apa? punya kekuatan atau tidak? dan kalau punya kekuatan mau kekuatan yang gimana? jujur saja saya dalam supranatural kurang jago, jadi saya minta bantuan para reader saja


	2. Chapter 2

Untuk Chapter ini no Lemon dulu, mungkin chapter berikutnya dan dikarenakan banyak yang minta power of destruction, original dan senjata buat sacred gear Naruto saya akan gabung ketiganya saja. jadi disini saya buat ICE of DESTRUCTION kemampuan sama kaya P.O.D hanya saja membekukan kemampuan lawannya.

.

.

.

.

Naruto  
Xover: Naruto x Highschool DxD  
Pair: Naruto x Rias  
Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto x Ichiei Ishibumi  
Genre: Romance, Ecchi, Single pair, Super Power, Supranatural  
Summary: Naruto merupakan adik dari Rias, sayangnya semua tidak berlangsung lama, setelah divonis dengan hukuman mati, setelah melanggar perjanjian yang telah disetujui dalam rating game. setelah beberapa hari Rias hidup dalam depresi dan keputusasaan sampai reinkarnasi dari sosok sang adik muncul kembali di hadapannya

* * *

"Ka...kau..." ucap Naruto terbata-bata kepada sosok yang muncul di dalam mimpinya

"Perkenalkan namaku Gremory Naruto, saya minta maaf karena diriku, kau jadi kesusahan dengan _nee-sama_. Tapi, jika itu dirimu aku tidak apa-apa karena aku yakin dirimu akan menjaganya." Ucap sosok tersebut yang tidak lain adalahnya adik kandung Rias

"Jadi benar kau sudah mati dan kalau boleh apa sebabnya? Mungkin saja akan mempermudah mengatasi kesalahpahaman ini." ucap Naruto kepada dirinya yang lain

"Hhh... baiklah akan ku ceritakan dari awal." balas Gremory Naruto. Sang Gremory Naruto pun menceritakan soal kejadiannya dan memberitahu bahwa dirinya juga Rias dan semua yang ada di klub adalah iblis, kecuali Akeno yang setengahnya lagi adalah _da-tenshi,_ juga memberitahu anggota Rias yang belum dilihatnya karena dirinya adalah vampir namanya adalah Gasper Vladi. Bukan cuma itu Gremory Naruto juga menceritakan soal Rating game, juga perang tiga fraksi. Sedangkan Sawada Naruto berusaha keras untuk mencari jalan keluarnya. Saat itu sang Gremory memberikan sebuah kado kepada Naruto tapi sang gremory berpesan untuk jaangan di buka sampai benar-benar perlu, dan Naruto pun setuju kepada dirinya yang lain tersebut

"Baiklah sekarang saatnya berpisah. Tolong jaga _nee-sama_ diriku yang lain." ucap Gremory sambil mebgulurkan tinjunya

"Akan ku jaga sebagaimana aku menjaga orang- orang terdekatku diriku yang lain." balas Naruto yang menyambut tinjuan greory dengan tinjuannya juga

Naruto pun terbangun dan melihat disebelahnya terdapat kado. Dirinya pun tersenyum dan menimpan kado tersebut di dalam lemari besi yang berada dibawah lemari pakaiannya. 'Tak akan ku ia-sia kan hadiah darimu. Tapi, isinya apa? Ah sial aku jadi penasaran.' batin Naruto sambil mengacak-acak rambut jingganya. 'Ah sudahlah nanti juga tahu.' tambahnya dan segera ke kamar mandi untuk mencuci muka. setelah selesai Naruto terkejut karena dirinya bangun waktu sudah pukul setengah 5 sore. "Sial aku tidur seharian." ucap nya

Naruto segera membuat makan malam untuk dirinya dan Rias. "Apa aku masih harus menyamar sebgai adiknua. Tapi. tak ku sangka kota yang tenang ini memiliki masalah yang rumit dibelakangnya. "Hhh... ini benar-benar akan semakin sulit. Tapi, untung saja Naruko tidak ikut jika dia ikut. Dia yang paling semnagat untuk ikut campur dalam masalah ini apalagi jika lawannya lebih kuat dari dirinya." Ucap Naruto kepada dirinya sendiri

Setelah membuat makan malam untuk dirinya dan Rias, Naruto memutuskan makan terlebih dahulu karena dirinya ingin menikmati jalan-jalan di kota barunya saat malam hari. Kali saja ketemu sesuatu dan sekaligus belanja kebutuhan makanan untuk seminggu kedepan. Walau Naruto masih buat nasi kari untuk sarapan dirinya dan Rias besok pagi, setelah selesai makan Naruto meninggalkan memo untuk Rias supaya kalau mau makan sudah dibuat dan di taruh di kulkas, tinggal dipanaskan saja di microwave kira-kira seperti itu memo yang ditulis Naruto, setelah meninggalkan memo Naruto keluar menggunakan sweater coklat miliknya

"Hhh... aku masih tidak menyangka kota yang tenang bahkanbanyak bintang ini tempatnya medan perang." ucap Naruto yang bicara sendiri. Dirinya benar-benar malas terlibat dalam pertarungan karena dirinya sudah cukup waktu di Sapporo selalu berlati tanding dengan siapapun dan yang paling sering dengan Naruko dimana hasilnya 30 untuk kemenangan Naruko dan 22 untuk kemenangan Naruto

"Hhh... sepertinya malam ini tidak akan dapat ikan ditambah sekarang ingin memasuki musim dingin." ucap sosok yang memakai yukata sambil memegang tali pancing dan sebuah ember kosong, sosok itu terkejut dikarenakan melihat Naruto, sedangkan naruto sendiri lebih asyik memandangi langit yang penuh bintang. "Sepertinya aku harus melapor ke Sirzech soal ini." ucap sosok tersebut dan pergi dari tempat tersebut

"Malam-malam begini kenapa ada burung dan besar lagi. Ah sudahlah itu juga tidak penting sekarang aku lebih memntingkan belanja untuk seminggu ke depan kali saja ada diskon." ucap Naruto

Sesampainya di supermarket Naruto memilih bahan makanan untuk dirinya dan Rias dikarenakan sekarang dirinya sudah tidak tinggal sendiri jadi selain butuh membeli kebutuhan yang lebih dirinya juga harus berhemat soal pengeluarannya. Naruto memasukkan beberapa potong sayur yang sepertinya untuk bebebrapa hari kedepan cukup hanya dengan sayuran dan beberapa iris daging yang masih ada dikulkasnya, setelah selesai Naruto memebayar belanjaan tersebuit di kasir dan langsung pulang dikarenakan besok dirinya harus sekolah dan kemungkinan Rias sudah pulang.

Disaat Naruto dijalan, tubuhnya harus berhenti dikarenakan didepannya tertancap tombak cahaya. "Tombak? kok bercahaya. Hhh... lumayan buat penerangan jalan." ucap Naruto sambil mn\encabut tombak bercahaya itu yang berada didepannya

Disaat Naruto ingin mengambilnya tombak caha\ya itu menghilang/ "Lho kok." ucap Naruto terkejut tapi setelah dipikir-pikir Naruto teringat yang dibicarakan dirinya yang lain, ' _da-tenshi_ ya. Tapi kenapa mengincarku, bukan biasanya _da-tenshi_ mengincar pemilik sacred gear.' Batin Naruto bingung

"Wah maaf-maaf sepertinya kau orang lain." ucap seseorang yang mendekati Naruto

"Siapa?" tanya Naruto kepada seseorang tersebut

"Azazel, petinggi dari _da-tenshi_." ucap orang yang bernama Azazel tersebut

"Oh begitu, tapi maaf saya tidak punya benda yang kau inginkan." Balas Naruto melewati Azazel

"Tapi, kau punya kemampuan untuk mendapatkan kemampuan yang sama dengan adik dari Rias." ucap Azazel

"Sepertinya kau tahu banyak soal dirinya." balas Naruto yang tertarik soal dirinya yang lain

Azazel pun menceritakan dimana Gremory Naruto hidup dalam tidak pengakuan keluarga Gremory dan hanya Rias yang menyayanginya. Kemampuan dari Gremory Naruto adalah Ice of Destruction bukan Power of Destruction, kemampuan Ice of Destruction mempunyai tipe imajinasi yaitu dapat membuat sesuatu apapun dari es dan kekuatannya setara dengan power of Destruction. Sama saat Gremory Naruto menghajar Raiser dan membuat Raiser tidak bisa beregenerasi karena kemampuan regenerasinya dibekukan, walau begitu teknik ini memiliki kelemahan yaitu teknik ini tidak terlalu memberi luka fatal secara fisik tapi fatal secara mental. Bahkan Gremory Naruto disebut-sebut sebgai si jenius dibawah Sirzech walau itu hanya diketahui oleh para pemimpin fraksi dan juga para pemimpin keempat raja iblis. Jika Sirzech bisa mengendalikan kekuatannya seolah kekuatan itu jiwanya. Sedangkan, Gremory Naruto mengendalikan kekuatannya soelah kekuatannya itu imajinasinya

"Kalau dia sekuat itu kenapa dia tewas." ucap Naruto

"Itu karena keempat raja iblis menggabungkan kekuatannya dan dia sendiri tidak membalasnya menggunakan kekuatannya dan juga penggabungan kekuatan dari keempat raja iblis sangat hebat makanya dirinya langsung musnah dalam sekali serang." balas Azazel

"Jadi apa yang kau inginkan." ucap Naruto penuh selidik

"Saya ingin menyampaikan jika Rias dan Raiser akan melakukan Rating game kembali." balas Azazel.

"Kenapa begitu? ku kira Riaser sudah menikah dengan Rias sejak diriku yang jadi adik Rias dimusnahkan." balas Naruto

"Tidak bisa, dikarenakan Raiser sendiri saat itu tidak sadarkan diri dan Rias langsung pergi ke dunia manusia dan jika ingin tetap melakukan pernikahan harus melakukan rating game kembali." ucap Azazel "Dan oh iya ini video soal rating game mereka sebelumnya, kemampuan kelompok Rias yang sekarang dan kemampuan kelompok Raiser yag sekarang." Tambah Azazel menyerahkan tiga kaset video kepada naruto

"Kenapa kau berikan kepada ku?" tanya Naruto tidak mengerti

"Hhhh... Kau bisa mengetahui hasil dari video tersebut dan bukannya kau sekarang tinggal bersama Rias." Ucap Azazel

"Jadi intinya kau ingin aku memberikan informasi ini ke Rias supaya dia memenangkan rating game." Balas Naruto

"Ya begitulah dan ini juga permintaan dari kakaknya Rias, walau harusnya aku yang disuruh menganalisa tapi sayangnya aku tidak bisa ikut campur karena itu akan melanggar peraturan yang para petinggi fraksi buat ditambah kami bertiga belum bergabung. Karena itu aku serahkan kepada mu ditambah kau mirp dengannya dan dunia bawah akan terkejut jika kau bisa ikut nanti, bukan hanya menganalisa." Ucap Azazel

"Ya... baiklah tapi aku akan menontonnya terlebih dahulu karena seperti yang kau bilang bahwa ini tugas ku jadi aku bebas menyampaikannya bagaimana ke Rias." balas Naruto

"Ya itu terserah kepada mu." Balas Azazel yang lalu meninggalkan tempat tersebut

setelah itu Naruto memutuskan pulang dan saat dirumah Naruto menyadari lampu rumahnya masih geap jadi malam ini Rias tidak pulang. Naruto segera menyimpan beberapa sayuran ke dalam kulkas, sesudah itu Naruto menyalakan tvsambil memakan potato chips yang sudah dibeli sehari sebelumnya, walau dirinya menonton tv tapi pikirannya masih memeikirkan video yang dkasih oleh Azazel

Naruto memutuskan untuk mengganti tayangan yang ditonton dengan video yang di kasih Azazel. Naruto pertama-tama memilih video pertarungan kelompok Rias melawan kelompok Raiser, selama tayangan berlangsung Naruto mencatat point-point penting di memo hingga tayangan tersebut selesai. Setelah selesai Naruto menonton yang kedua yaitu kemampuan kelompok Rias yang sekarang, dari video sebelumnya Naruto bisa mengetahui pemuda yang bernam Issei yang pernah menghajarnya adalah yang paling menonjol dalam perkembangan kekuatannya, setelah selsai Naruto melihat video ketiga yaitu kelompok Raiser, diawal Naruto terlihat biasa bahkan terlihat bosan sampai Naruto cukup terkejut saat para peerage Raiser menunjukkan kemampuan mereka masing-masing yang sekarang.

'Kalau begini Rias dan yang lainnya akan dimusnahkan dalam hitungan detik.' Batin Naruto setelah melihat video dari kelompok Raiser

Setelah selesai semua video yang dikasih Azazel di tonton oleh Naruto, Naruto mencarat-coret kertas memonya dan menemukan bagaimana cara mengalahkan kelompok Raiser, jia di kelompok rias Issei yang perkembangannya pesat di kelompok Raiser ada beberapa bahkan hampir setengahnya termasuk queennya. Setelah hampir 3 jam Naruto mencorat-coret memonya, Naruto hanya bisa memberikan kemungkinan terbaiknya hanya 25% saja. "Jika begini cara aku memberitahukannya." ucap Naruto sambil menutup memo miliknya

Naruto pun memutuskan untuk tidur kembali walau dirinya bangun jam setengah 5 sore sekarang sudah jam 1 pagi. , disaat dirnya ingin menutup matanya, di kamar tersebut muncul lingkaran sihir berwarna merah. 'Rias.' batin Naruto

"Tak kusangka benar-benar mirip." ucap suara prai yang muncul dari lingkaran sihir

"Siapa." ucap Naruto yang langsung bangun.

"Saya Gremory Sirzech kakak dari Rias." ucap pria yang bernama Gremory Sirzech

"Ada apa? Kau ingin membunuhku juga sama seperti kau membunuh adikmu." ucap Naruto dengan nada serius

"Maaf, tapi bukan itu tujuan saya dan saya juga telah menyesal karena membunuhnya." ucap Sirzech

"Menyesal sekarang tidak akan mengembalikan dirinya." balas Naruto

"Karena itu aku ingin menebusnya dengan mengalahkan Raiser." ucap Sirzech

Naruto mengambil memo dan melemparnya kearah Sirzech. "Itu Hasilnya." ucap Naruto

Sirzech membaca hasil semua analisa Naruto dan hanya menghela nafas berat. "Hhh... maaf apakah-"

"Aku tidak bisa membantunya karena aku hanya manusia dan aku tidak punya kemampuan apapun." Balas Naruto dengan nada yang tidak bisa di protes

"Kalau begitu Rias akan menikah dengan Raiser." ucap Sirzech

"Ya itu masalh anda." Balas Naruto cuek

"Kalau begitu sku masih berharap kau melawannya. Karen-"

"Karena aku sosok yang sama juga punya kemampuan yang sama dengan dirinya. Hhh... anda harus bertanggung jawab kalau begitu, walau aku sendiri tidak meninginkan hal ini." balas Naruto yang kembali memeoton ucapan Sirzech

"Tenang saja akan ku berikan semua yang kau mau." ucap Sirzech

"Kalau begitu aku mau." ucap Naruto dan Susana pun langsung tenang dan beberapa saat Sirzech hanya tersenyum.

"Baiklah akan ku kabulkan." balas Sirzech

Setelah itu Sirzech pamit dan kembali ke Underworld sedangkan naruto membuka kotak yang diberikan dirinya yang lain. Naruto yang melihat hal tersebut hanya tersenyum. 'Jadi ini.' Batin Naruto

Naruto mengambil sepucuk surat disebelah benda yang berada di dlaam kotak tersebut. Naruto mulai membaca surat tersebut dan menghela nafas. 'Hhhh... apa hanya dia, tidak bisa jika Rias saja yang melatihnya.' Batin Naruto sambil menggaruk rambut jingganya

Nauto memutuskan besok sore untuk menemui Rias dan sekarang Naruto lebih memilih untuk tidur kembali dan sialnya baru beberapa menit, jam alaramnya milik Naruto berbunyi

"Aakkkhh...! sial." Teriak Naruto

Sekarang Naruto berjalan memasukki kelas dengan pakaian yang tidak dikancing, rambut yang bentuknya sudah tidak jelas dan garishitam dibawah matanya. Naruto selamat karena cukup membuka pintu belakang dan dirinya bisa angsung dimejanya.

BLETAK...

"Aduuhh.." ucap Naruto yang merasa sakit dibagian puncak kepalanya dan bangun unntuk melihat pelaku yang memukul kepalanya

"Hei kelas bukan buat tidur." ucap Sona sambil kembali memukul kepalaNaruto dengan ujung buku pelajaran. Tapi, kali ini Naruto menahannya

"Ah maaf, semalam saya kurang tidur dan ngomong-ngomong Rias dan Akeno tidak masuk." Ucap Naruto polos

"Mereka sedang sibuk." Balas Sona yang segera menuju bangkunya yang berada di kiri depan Naruto

"Rating game ya." ucap Naruto pelan, walau masih bisa didengar oleh Sona

"Darimana kau-"

"Aku sudah tahu semua, soal kalian, kota ini dan bahkan aku kemarin bertemu dengan Azazel- _jiji_ dan Sirzech." ucap Naruto yang tersenyum kepada Sona

"Setelah ini selesai ikut denganku ke ruang Osis." balas Sona dengan tatapan yang tidak ingin dibantah

"Dengan syarat bawa Rias dan kelompoknya karena aku akan menjelaskan demua yang terjadi soal kelompok Raiser dan berapa besar kemampuan Raiser dan kelompoknya yang sekarang dan juga persentase kemenangan kelompok Rias terhadap kelompok Raiser." Ucap Naruto yang tidak kalah menggunakan tatatpan seriusnya dan Sona langsung setuju

Setelah jam pelajaran selesai Naruto bersama Sona masuk ke ruang OSIS dan disana semua telah berkumpul termasuk kelompok Rias, Tapi sayangnya Sona dikejutkan oleh sosok sang kakak

"Perkenalkan Leviathan Serafall." ucap Leviathan Serafall kakak dari Sitri Sona

"Sawada Naruto." Balas Naruto

"Jadi apa yang akan kita lakukan." ucap Issei

"Baiklah ini tentang-"

"Aku akan memberikan semua analisa ku soal kemampuan tim Rias dan tim Raiser yang sekarang dan juga persentase kemenangan kedua tim, oh iya ini Video yang dikasih Sirzech lewat Azazel- _jiji_ yang lalu diberikan kepada ku." ucap Naruto

Saat di depan Rias, Rias tidak mengambil kertas tersebut melainkan menarik ujung baju bawah Naruto. "Ka..kau tidak apa-apa kan. _Nii-sama_ tidak menyerangmu kan." ucap Rias yang sudah ingin menangis

"Tenang saja dia tidak menyerangku kok." balas Naruto sambil mencium kening Rias. 'Jika dia menyerangku, aku sudah mati dan tidak ada disini.' batin Naruto

"Baiklah sekarang kita-"

"Serafall _baa-san._ Kau bisa melatihku." ucap naruto memotong kembali ucapan Sona tapi bukan itu masalahnya, naruto yang seenak jidatnya memanggil salah satu Maou dengan sebutan _baa-san_ langsung membuat satu ruangan menjadi es bahkan peerage Rias dan Sona langsung berkeringat dengan derasnya karena tekanan yang dibuat Serafall

"Tadi kau menyebutku apa Na-ru-to- _kun_." ucap Serafall dengan aura hitam dibelakangnya dengan kepekatan yang lebih gelap dari sayapnya sendiri

"Aku hanya ingin kau mengajariku soal Ice of Destruction, Serafall- _baa-san."_ Ucap Naruto dan saat itu jugabola es menuju kearah Naruto, Naruto yang menghindar membuat Kiba yang dibelakang Nauto menjadi patung es

"Hii... kekuatan yang mengerikan." ucap naruto

Dan saat itu terjadilah pelmparan bola es yang dibuat Serafall kepada Naruto dan itu terjadi beberapa jam dan membuat semua menjadi patung es. Kecuali, Rias dan Sona. "Hah...hah...hah... baik saya minta maaf dan saya meminta dengan hormat. Tolong ajarkan Ice of Destruction, Serafall- _sama_." ucap Naruto sambil bersujud dikarenakan dirinya akan langsung menjadi patung es karena tidak ada perisai lagi (Peerage Rias dan Peerage Sona) lagi karena semua sudah menjadi patung es

"Baiklah kalau begitu, ini." ucap Serafall mengeluarkan lingkaran sihir dengan lambang Sitri di dada Naruto dan lingkaran sihir tersebut masuk ke dalam tubuh Naruto. "Dengan itu kau bisa masuk ke underworld dan tinggal di underworld walau dirimu masih manusia dan bebas untuk berkeliling di underworld.' Tambah Serafall

"Oh begi aaarrgghhhh..." Ucap Naruto yang tiba-tiba meraskan seluruh oragan luar dan dalamnya terasa terbakar.

"Naruto- _kun_." Teriak Rias, tapi sona langsung menghalanginya

"Hentikan jika kau menolongnya Naruto- _kun_ tidak bisa masuk ke Underworld, bahkan walaupun masuk akan langsung ditahan. Lagipula ini resiko yang harus dia terima olehnya karena dirinya manusia dan sihir milikku tadi membuat dirinya bisa masuk ke Underworld secara bebas walau aura auranya tetap manusia atpi pihak Underworld tidak berhak menahannya." Ucap Serafall

"Aaggghhh..." Teriak Naruto kesakitan

Rias pun tidak bisa melakukan apapun walau hatinya ingin menolong dan juga hati juga menangis meliha Naruto menderita tepat di depan matanya, Serafall yang melihatnya meminta Sona membawa Rias ke ruang klubnya karena bisa mempengaruhi psikis Rias jika Rias tetap berada ditempat ini. "Rias lebih baik kau dan kemlopomu kembali ke Klub." ajak Sona sambil membawa Rias dan kedua kelompok tersebut pergi dari ruangan tersebut

"Hhh... sepertinya aku berlebihan." Ucap Serafall melihat Rias pergi dan Naruto yang kesakitan, Serafll pun membawa Naruto yang sudah membaik ke wilayahnya di Underworld untuk dilatih

Skip Seminggu

"Baiklah sekrang kita adakan peratrungan ulang antara kelompok Gremory Rias dan Phenes Raiser, lalu Saya Grayfia Lucifuge akan menjadi jurinya." ucap Grayfia

"Sepertinya aku akan menang lagi dan kali ini tidak ada yang-"

Wwwuusssshhh...

Ucapan Raiser terpotong oleh angin yang cukup dingin bahkan sempat kedua kelompok meraskan tubuh mati rasa walau sesaat

"Wah maaf-maaf kami agak terlambat." ucap Serafall yang muncul bersama Naruto ditengah angin tersebut

"Itu karena kau selalu merusak pakaian ku." balas Naruto yang emmakai Kaos hitam dengan pola sayap iblis berwarna merah dibagian belakangnya juga celana dengan warna yang sama dengan pola garis merah dibagian luar kira dan kanan

Raiser dan penghuni Underworld terkejut kecuali Sirzech dengan sosok yang memunggungi Serafall. "Habisnya cuma itu cara tercepat dan oh iya Naruto- _kun_ jangan lupa batasanmu." Ucap Serafll yang pergi ke kursi penonton

"Maaf aku terlambat." ucap Naruto

"Kami juga tidak berharap pada mu dengan balance breaer milikku juga sudah cukup menghajar bokongnya." ucap Issei

"Naruto- _kun_." ucap rias sambil menarik ujung baju bawah Naruto

"Kita bisa bica mmpphh..." ucap Naruto terpotong dengan ciuman Rias

Tapi Naruto merasakan ciuman Rias tidak seperti sebelumnya ciuman kali ini hanya mempertemukan kedua bibir mereka. Ciuman yang dipenuhi rasa rindu, takut dan sedih menjadi satu. Naruto yang membalas ciuman Rias dan itu membuat Raiser langsung bersiap dengan mengeluarkan bola api dikedua tangannya

Naruto yang melihatnya melepas ciumannya kepada Rias. "Kita lanjutkan nanti setelah ku beku kan lawan kita." ucap Naruto mengelus rambut Rias

"Baiklah Pertarungan." ucap Garyfia memberi jeda sebentar. "DIMULAI." ucapnya

Raiser langsung menembakkan bola api kepada Naruto. "Woy...woy...yang benar saja sejak kapan king langsung jalan pertama." Ucap Naruto

* * *

Nanti Naruto akan dilatih oleh Serafall secara bertahap sampai bisa menguasai penuh Ice of Destructionnya, dan untuk jika senjata nanti mungkin dapat dari Azazel, jika Issei dapat Ascalon. Naruto mendapat antara pedang Glory ten of sword atau pedang Honjo Masamune yang kedua pedang ini sebagai 2 dari 14 pedang melgenda di dunia.

buat para reader bisa request mau yang mana.

* * *

R & A

Namikaze Nogami: Lemonnya kurang asem  
Untuk power gunain aja skill laser milik Havox atau Cyclops dari X-Men

A: Nanti saya tambahin cuka biar tambah asem :v  
nanti saya pertimbangkan

Shanaroooo: naruto nya jadi manusia lemah aja,nanti yg ngelindungin

A: saya kasih gak GODLIKE kok kekuatannya

Titania Princess: fix nya bagus, dan sedikit beda dengan yang lain tapi ada beberapa typo, miss word dan juga kesalahan ketik "naruto hanya bisa menggaruk-garukkan rambut pirang nya" jelas2 kan tadi disebutkan rambutnya warna jingga. sebaiknya lebih teliti lagi. kalau masalah kekuatan, naruto anggota gremory buat aja kekuatan nya seperti anggota gremory yg lain nya tapi di buat berbeda. jangan terlalu lama update nya, ditunggu kelanjutan nya

A: Maaf..maaf itu typo soalnya nulisnya di memo jadi gak ngecek dimemo sebelumnya makasih sudah teliti membacanya

Kuro XI V IX: hmmm wkwkwkwk mantav

btw di mimpinya naruto pasti dia bertemu sama naruto yg udah mati... :v

A: Yups betul

DAMARWULAN: pair harem donk

A: Udah di fanfic yang legend gear

Laffayete: Original aje

A: Baik saya akan pertimbangkan

Kazehaya D Levi: lanjutkab author-san...,dan pertahankan single pairnya ,jangan sampe jadi hare...,hidup narurias...

A: Disini single pair kok

Uzu Taka: Lemon, lemon everywhere heheheh.. Kekuatan nya naruto power destruct, destruction apalah itu nama nya ane lupa :v tpi naruto bisa mengontrol nya jadi kegunaan nya kayak semacam chakra.. Atau kayak kekuatannya kapten kaizo di boboiboy

A: power of Destruction, baik saya akan pertimbangkan

algi-kun: Buat masa lalu issei kelam aja...kayak di InuYasha...issei berperan seperti inuyasha...issei mempunyai pedang warisan ayah nya yang sangat hebat misal sounga dan tessaiga...sedangkan tensaiga dipegang oleh kakaknya issei...hubungan mereka tidak baik..namun sebenarnya kakaknya issei sangat sayang kepada issei (kayak itachi dan sasuke)...buat issei keluar dari kelompok rias karena issei kecewa kepada semua yang berada di kelompok gremory karena menganggap issei itu terlalu lemah...dan rias pun mengambil 8 evil pieces milik issei dan memberikannya untuk naruto...issei tidak mati karena sounga melindunginya...setelah itu issei hanya mengejar kekuatan...issei sudah bisa menggunakan Balance Breaker secara sempurna dan sudah bisa menguasai tessaiga dan sounga...issei mendapat tawaran bergabung dengan Chaos Bridge tetapi issei tidak mau...issei menjadi kuat namun dia tidak sombong(kayak sessyoumaru)...  
Cuma sekedar saran aja  
Semoga berhasil kedepannya  
#isseifans  
Mohon balas lewat email jika sempat

A: Mungkin disini Issei akan saya tambah senjatanya jadi dua pedang, dan disini Issei saya buat selalu membenci Naruto

Windra S363: narutonya terlalu frontal :v

A: Lagi kepengan mungkin dan dilanda masa puber berkepanjangan :v

Deva Gremory: wooowww... keren sumpah.. saya sangat alur ceritanya apalagi pair NaruRias ditambah incest lagi hehehe... buat Naru jadi peeragenya Rias aja ato jadikan Dia High Class Devil.. buat Naru punya 2 sacred gear.. yang satunya pedang dan satunya lagi seterah :v dan buat Sacred Gearnya Naru kuat biar dia bisa jadi High Class Devil biar seluruh penghuni Underworld kaget dengan hadirnya Naru..

dan saya mohon single pair aja jangan harem..

ok sekian..

ganbatte Senpai!

A: Naru jadi peerage Rias secara tidak langsung, Naru tetap manusia untuk sacred gearnya mungkin 2 dan ini single pair kok

Gingga Mahardika: Waah keren! (Y) kapan kira" bisa anda up lagi cerita ini menurutku xukup keren meski adegan lemon aku skip karena bosen baca itu terus mendingan daripada lemon mending diarahkan ke romance dilebihin aja sekalian atau tambah genre 'drama' kalo boleh karena menurutku bagian itu cukup seru dan cukup jarang dimasukan ke fic yang genrenya Romance, Ecchi, Super Power, Supranatural apalagi singel pair jadi dicerita tidak teralu monoton dan berbeda dari yang lain kan seru ketika masalah yang berhubungan dengan hantama fisik kemudian dilanjut dengan masalah perasaan dan dilema kehidupan ciaah mbayangin aja udah bikin gimanaaa gitu haah... andai punya waktu luang dan banyak ide yang mengalir serta paham tentang merangkai kata" yang pas dan epik pasti aku udah bikin tuh cerita sendiri (kok malah curhat sih (-_-"))

Oke berbicara mengenai naruto punya kekuatan atau tidaknya menurutku cukup diperlukan berhubung ada genre super power pasti akan banyak yang mengincar naruto karena dia lemah apalagi si burung panggang pasti masih punya dendam sama naruto n bakal balas dendam. Kalo kekuatanya menurutku mending POD dari klan beal berhubungkan dia renkarnasinya XD. oke aku tunggu next chapter cerita ini

A: saya juga mengerjakannya sambal kuliah kan bisa ditulis dulu di memo handphone nanti tinggal dipindah kalau ada waktu dan untuk kekuatan akan saya pertimbangkan

Guest: Sbenernya rmbut 'n wrna mta naruto gmn sie?ap nie termasuk typo?

A: iya itu Typo matanya Naruto merah dan rambutnya jingga, terima kasih karena sudah teliti membaca

DragonOppai666: Hohoho pair favorit gue muncul nih. . . seperti biasa fic anda makin bagus . . . And saran dari saya soal kekuatan naruto Gimana kalo power of destruction, kan dia itu reinkarnasi naruto gremory, and tambahin Sacred Gear Annihilation Maker, soalnya hanya beberapa author yg make Sacred Gear ini Di ficnya. , . . . Ok cuma itu saran saya . . . .sekian

A: untuk kekuatan Naruto akan saya pertimbangkan

Flamer: Naruto mau jadi apa? punya kekuatan atau tidak? dan kalau punya kekuatan mau kekuatan yang gimana?.  
cuih ,trus ngpain lu publis crita klo trnyata cma jdi becak buta arah? gwa kra ada ide sgar di narutocrossDxd .alamak trnyta cma upload crita Hentai abal dn pmer nulis smbil nnton bokep .plang sna cci kki skalian kpala jga dicuci

A: Wah saya minta maaf jika fanfic saya membuat anda kecewa

m. : Kasih aja kekuatan. kekuatan kayak clan gremory lain dan ditambahi sedikit dengan lainnya gak papa sih seperti api phenex mungkin. lemon nyaa aseemmmm banget hottt. Lanjuttt

A: untuk kekuatan akan saya pertimbangkan

TOBI THE GOOD BOY: shinkuizumi11 san apa nanti naruto bakal ingat masa lalunya bersama rias?

A: Wah maaf sepertinya saya kurang jelas ya ceritanya, jadi begini Naruto yang jadi adiknya Rias itu sudah meninggal dan Naruto yang bersama Rias yang sekarang bukan adiknya tapi Rias menganggap bahwa Naruto yang sekarang adalah adiknya karena Rias belum bisa menerima kematian sang adik

UzuNami Fuujin: kasih aja kekuatan di film Boboiboy,,. Kekuatan Boboiboy, Yaya, Ying, Fang, dan Kapten Kaizo itu pasti keren Dan anti mainstream,,. itu aja saran dari saya thor.. Oke  
UzuNami Fuujin log out

Phoofff.

A: untuk kekuatan akan saya pertimbangkan

Guest: Lanjut...  
ane kasih saran buat kekuatan naruto, gimana kalau fireboltnya bell di anime danmachi, kemampuannya sebelas dua belas sma power of destruction

A: baik akan saya pertimbangkan soal kekuatan Naruto

Terima kasih kepada: Tomy G7, uzuuchi007, 28, asf, Christian, ryuga eikichi kuishiro, Antoni Yamada , Rikudou Pein 007


End file.
